


It Took You Long Enough...

by Bee_Boy_Apollo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aleksander is Estonian, Butchered Estonian, Car brand mentioning, Cat mention, I named Chris's boyfriend Aleksander, M/M, Something gay happens (it's a proposal), sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Apollo
Summary: Chris calls Aleksander down to the skating rink. Aleks assumes its for something to do with his actual job, but actually it's just something really gay (on skates)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wrote another YOI fanfiction, and again it involves a bunch of a language I don't know. However! Instead of putting the translations all in one spot, I thought I'd put them at the end of each paragraph they appear in. I also use translated Romansch and like 1 French phrase because Switzerland is a shitfest of languages. If anyone happens to know Estonian though and would be willing to maybe correct anything I did wrong that would be great! And if you have any opinions on the translations being at the end of the paragraphs instead let me know.
> 
> Now, about my backstory for Chris's Boyfriend.  
> He's from Estonia and he met Chris on a family vacation when he was young. They became friends and he moved to Switzerland when he turned 18. Somewhere in there they started dating.  
> Aleksander also has Sensory Processing Disorder, which, basically is 'when sensory signals are either not detected or don't get organized into appropriate responses.' For Aleks it heightens all of them. You'll be able to see when you read. I also have it, so I wrote it the way I experience it.
> 
> I also forgot to research a ring design so its just generic. Also I like cars a lot so you get a bit of car discourse.

*ping!*  
Aleksander tiredly looked at his phone. Whoever had the nerve to text him when he was trying to take a nap would get punched in the face the next time he saw them.  
Well, he said that until he actually _looked_ at who sent the message. 

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]** (Kitten - Estonian)

_Babe, can u cum 2 the ice rink?_

He sighed, wanting to say no. All he wanted to do was stay home and take a much needed nap. However, he could never say no to Chris. Even if he did say no at first, Chris would beg him until he gave in and agreed. 

**[Me]**

_yea be right there_

He got up, quickly sliding on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He didn’t even bother to look relatively nice since he was only going to see Chris. It probably wasn’t anything important - most likely just a brief revision of the new choreography. After all, Chris had been gone when he woke up. He’d left a note saying that he wouldn’t be back until that night, he needed to practice alone, and that he absolutely, under no circumstances, should be bothered 

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_Wen u get here its not locked so u can cum right in ♡_

He looked up from his phone in confusion. Why would the door have been locked? Oh well, he wasn’t going to question anything. This _was_ Chris he was talking about, after all, and Chris had the habit of saying some of the weirdest things.

**[Me]**

_k_

He grabbed his wallet and his car keys and headed out to Muna Masin, his charcoal colored VW Polo. He had to chuckle, remembering how Christophe would complain every time Aleksander drove them somewhere.  
“But it looks like a soccer mom car!” He would pout, and he opened up the passenger door. Even thinking about it now, he had to roll his eyes. His boyfriend was such a dick. The guy couldn’t even pick out a nice outfit, but he had a problem with Aleksander’s car choice. Muna Masin was his child, and Christophe couldn’t change that no matter how much he wanted a Koenigsegg Regera. Chris was a figure skater, not a billionaire and no matter what he said, he couldn’t afford a $2 million car. (Egg Machine - Estonian)  
-  
When Aleksander arrived at the ice rink, it looked like nobody was even there. The lights were all off, and there were no cars in the parking lot except for his. 

When he walked up to try and open the door, he wasn't surprised to find out it was locked. 

“I guess I have to text Chris,” he huffed. He just wanted to be asleep.

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_you’re a bitch_

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_if you’re in there you better open up this door_

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_Christophe Giacometti i swear to god i’m leaving in 3_

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_2_

**[Kullake (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡]**

_1_

Just as his last message sent, he heard the door unlock. Through the glass window, he could see Chris motion for him to come in.

He pulled the door open, the bell on the door jingling, and took a step inside.

“Tere!” Aleksander said, too tired to care that Chris didn't speak Estonian. Chris had been around him and  
his family long enough that he most likely knew more Estonian than one might think. (Hello! - Estonian)

“Siis peab olema väsinud” Chris laughed, his accent heavy. (You must be tired - Estonian)

“Kuidas- sorry. How did you know?” Aleks stopped himself halfway through, realizing that he wasn’t speaking English. (How- - Estonian)

“Your pants are on backwards. Normally that’s a thing that people who are tired do. Unless you were fucking somebody before you came here, and in that case, good for you, babe,” Chris laughed as he walked over to Aleksander

“Well you assumed right. I was about to take a nap when you texted me.”

Chris wrapped his arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Sorry babe. You can sleep when we get home, I promise.”

“You say that now,” he paused to stick out his tongue and jokingly lick the tip of Chris’s nose. Chris’s disgusted expression made it worth it. “But when we get home, you’ll be all over me. I won’t be able to sleep at all.”

 

“I would never!”

“Really? Because I happen to recall that every single time I come to this ice rink and you say ‘Aleks you can sleep _later’_ I never end up sleeping later because you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”

“Don’t lie to me, I know you like it”

“I never said I _didn’t!”_ Aleks paused. Was he really going to complain about this? No, he was not. “Anyway, why did you ask me to come here?”

“It’s a surprise!” Chris said, winking. “If you want to know what it is, you have to close your eyes.”  
Aleksander did as he was told and closed his eyes, though he knew by the end of this his anxiety would be killing him. He hated having his eyes closed. It made him feel like he’d lost all control of the situation, and that anyone could sneak up around him and hurt him. Chris knew this, too, which is why Aleksander was pleasantly surprised when he heard Chris’s voice from right in front of him, telling him _everything_ that was happening.

“Alright, babe. I know this freaks you out, but I promise this will be worth it in the end,” Chris soothed. “Now stick your hands out in my direction, but not aggressively because I don’t want to get punched today. I’m too beautiful for that. You’re going to feel something touch you about now, and that’s just my hands, ok?”

Just as Chris had said, he suddenly felt something tap his hands. It was his natural reflex to immediately jump away, but he slowly put his hands back to where they were so Chris could take them again. They were soft, most likely because Chris used too much hand lotion, and it made Aleks feel slightly more comfortable with this than he previously was.

“Now I’m going to lead you to to a bench, ok? I’ll warn you if there’s anything you should be worried about walking into, so just focus on your footsteps” Chris said as he began to guide him across the room. Aleksander’s mind started swarming with ideas of what this surprise was exactly. _‘A proposal? No I’ve hinted at that more than enough times. If he wanted to marry me he would’ve asked by now. A puppy? No, Aleksander. What are you like 5? Maybe he’s just gonna suck me off? I mean, he mentioned a bench. That’s probably it. Oh well, I’m not complaining.’_

Aleks’s train of thought was interrupted by Chris warning him that if he wasn’t careful enough, he would run into a wall. Then, Chris informed him that they were now at the bench and that he should sit down.

Aleks did, placing his hands on the bench. It was freezing, and he quickly took them off again, choosing to just put them on his lap instead. 

“Babe, this is going to be the worst part. I’m going to _try_ and put skates on you since you’re technically not allowed to open your eyes. This might hurt your ankles, so if you want me to stop just reach out and touch my hands and I’ll let you do it,” Chris said, gently placing a hand on Aleks’s ankle, attempting to get him used to the fact that something would be touching him there and it was nothing to worry about. 

After a few seconds, once Chris was absolutely certain that his next few actions wouldn’t give his boyfriend a panic attack, he slid off Aleks’s - what were those? Slippers? - and set them aside. 

“Now I’m going to put your skate on the foot my hand is on right now, so when you feel it, try not to jump. It's just me and a skate. Nothing to be worried about,” Chris said, and for the first time since Aleks closed his eyes, he stopped to think.

“Chris, ootama…” (Stop - Estonian)

“Why? Is this making you anxious? I’ll stop if you want, and it can just be a slightly different surprise.” Aleks could practically feel Chris panicking. 

“Ei! No… it's just… Chris you remember I don't know how to skate, don't you?” Aleks dipped his head down, blushing. (No - Estonian)

“Of course I remember! I’m not going to just send you out on the ice and make you skate. What kind of boyfriend would I be then!?” Chris’ body heat moved back, away from Aleks, in what Aleks assumed to be the dramatic pose he did when he pretended to be surprised.

“I just wanted to be sure my ‘surprise’ wasn't a broken hip and a trip to the hospital!” Aleks laughed, reaching out to gently smack Chris in the shoulder, but he was pretty sure that he’d hit his face instead.

“We’re going out on the ice together, so if you end up in the hospital, I guess we both will end up there and this day won't be as romantic as I hoped.” Chris laughed as he tilted Aleks’ foot downwards to make the skate easier to put on. 

“I’ll try not to put you in the hospital, Ice God.” 

Chris began to slide on the skate carefully, trying his best not to hurt Aleks’s ankles. Aleks thought he was doing quite a good job considering Chris had never put skates on another person in his life.

“Ai!” Aleks eyes shot open as Chris pushed on his skate a little too hard, making his foot push back into his leg. “I take back everything I just said about you in my head, sitapea!” (Ow! ; asshole - Estonian)

“I’m sorry! _I ma displacha!!_ I didn't mean to hurt you!” Chris looked like he was about to cry. (I’m sorry - Romansch)

Aleksander quickly shot out his hand, running it through Chris’ hair. “I know. You were doing fine, too. It just hurt a little.”

Chris reached up, putting his hand over Aleks’. “Maybe you should put them on and I’ll just tie them for you? I don't want to hurt you again.”

“Alright, if that's really what you want. I don't mind you putting them on for me. I can deal with a little pain,” Aleks winks after the last sentence. Chris’ face turns a bright shade of pink, and he awkwardly hands Aleks the other skate, making Aleks chuckle. “What, I’m not allowed to joke now? Is my Mature Eros too much for you, Ice God?”

“Just put on the ice skate, Aleks.” 

Aleks does just that. He slides on the skates effortlessly and then holds his leg out in front of Chris’s face. “Tie it?”

“Stop that,” Chris said, taking Aleks’ skate and beginning to tie it.

“Stop what?” Aleks asked, tilting his head to the side. He never realized he did that until Chris pointed it out. He said that it reminded them of Tuorta, their cat. (Cake - Romansch)

“That. Stop being cute. It makes me want to kiss you, and that needs to wait for later,” Chris said, switching skates.

“What's wrong with kissing me _now?”_ Aleks said, leaning down to have face closer to Chris’s.

“I want this surprise to be perfect, and if I kiss you now it might not be,” Chris said, finishing tying the skate.

“Can't I just get one kiss? You didn't even kiss me hello,” Aleks practically whined, shooting Chris puppy dog eyes. “Palun?” (Please - Estonian)

“Oohhh… _fine,”_ Chris said, bringing Aleks’ skate-clad foot up to his mouth, pressing a light kiss on it. “There’s your kiss.”

Aleksander pouted, “Keri persse!” (Basically fuck off but slightly less violent - Estonian)

“What? You asked for a kiss. You never said where!” Chris winked, standing up. “Now close your eyes again, ok?”

Aleks did as he was told and closed his eyes, also holding out his hands for Chris to take, assuming that would be Chris’s next direction.

Chris took his hands, confirming his assumption, and lifted them to tell him to stand up. He tried to, however he lost his balance as soon as he was standing straight up, falling right into Chris’s arms. 

Chris snickered, adjusting Aleks so he stood upright once again. “Mon chéri if you’re this bad on the ground, how are you ever going to keep your balance on the ice.” (My dear - French)

“That’s what I was saying before!” Aleks whined, once again gently hitting Chris on what he assumed was his chest.

Chris just continued to laugh as he took Aleks’s hands in his once again.

“Just keep one foot in front of the other, ok? I’ll lead you on the ice, just try to keep your balance.” He said, stepping backwards, tugging gently on Aleks’s arm to tell him to follow. He did, taking a few shaky steps forward. 

It was only a few steps before he heard the sound of Chris’s skates on the ice, and he squeezed Chris’s hands tighter, bracing himself to fall down immediately. However, he didn’t fall.

“Now, just slide your feet along instead of walking and keep your mind on anything but your feet, ok. If you focus on your feet, you’ll probably fall.” Aleks’s mind immediately focused on his feet, and just like Chris said, he almost slipped and fell. “Babe, I said don’t focus on your feet, not laser-focus in on them”

“Ok, but you literally mentioned them. What was I gonna do, not think about that thing you just mentioned. That’s like mentioning someone’s breathing. You just don’t do it.” 

Chris’s breathing audibly changed and Aleks started laughing. “You know what, fuck you.”

_“What!”_

Chris’s skates slowed down, and then finally stopped, as did Aleksander’s. “We have reached our destination.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“No! Wait a second!” Chris’s arms started to go downwards, and Aleks was tempted to just open his eyes right there and then. He was going to fall, goddammit. 

“I’m gonna let go of your hands for a couple seconds so try not to panic,” he said, letting go of Aleks’s hands. 

He wanted to panic. He wanted to focus on his feet to keep him upright, however the faint sound of rustling fabric distracted him and left him wondering what was going to happen. The even fainter sound of what seemed like a case opening distracted him even more. 

Chris reached up with one hand, taking hold of Aleks’s hand once again. “You can open them now.”

Aleks did. He opened his eyes and was faced with Chris, down on one knee, holding out an open ring box. The ring was simpler than what he expected out of Chris. The band was silver, and the gem inside was round and white, and it was perfect. The ice was scattered with rose petals, and on a normal occasion Aleks would have wondered how exactly Chris planned on cleaning that up, but right now he was just incredibly overwhelmed. He could already feel a lump forming in his throat. His eyes were already tearing up. He had been waiting for this moment for so long that now that it happened he didn’t know how to react other than to cry.

“Aleksander Öpik, we’ve known each other since we were little kids, and I’ve loved you all that time. I’ve been thinking long and hard about what I want with us, and this is it. You’ve been with me through good times and bad times. You’ve made me forget and remember I’m breathing,” Aleks suddenly changed his breathing and looked at Chris, slightly irritated. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long now, but I knew you’d be expecting it. Aleks… Armastan sind kogu südamest. Kas sa abiellud minuga?” (I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me? - Estonian)

Aleks couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. The floodgates opened, and tears poured down his face. 

“Jah! jah! Of course, jah!” He cried. Chris took the ring out of its box and slid it onto the ring finger of Aleks’s hand he was holding. (Yes - Estonian)

Aleks slipped on his skates as he tried to bend down to hug Chris, sending him plummeting right into Chris’s chest. Neither of them minded, however. Chris decided to use this as an opportunity to pull Aleks in for a kiss, and it was immediately returned. 

-

They didn’t leave the ice rink for another hour, though it wasn’t for the reason most people would think. After the kiss, Aleks hadn’t stopped crying, which eventually made Chris start as well. It had taken an hour for them to get all the tears of happiness out of their system and neither of the two had thought it would be safe to drive while you had salt water flowing from your eyes.

-

It wasn’t until later that night that Aleks truly realized what had happened.

He’d started crying again when he saw the ring on his finger, bringing his hand over to play with it just to be absolutely certain he wasn’t imagining things. 

Chris chuckled when he saw this. “Babe, it’s real.”

 

“How can I be sure, though? I… I wanted this for so long and now it happened. How can I be sure I’m not dead or in a dream?”

“You’re touching the ring, and what does it feel like?”

“When I first touched it it was cold and metallic, but now it’s warm.”

“And the gem?”

 

“Its smooth. A different texture from the ring itself. I like it, it’s a nice contrast.”

“I’m glad you like the ring so much. I tried to get one I thought you’d find aesthetically pleasing, but wouldn’t feel too weird when you touched it!”

Aleks grinned. “This ring means we’re getting married, right?”

“It does.”

Even though he looked happier, he still seemed slightly suspicious of the realness of the situation.

“C-can I touch your face? Just to be completely sure this is real? I’m… sorry about this I just…” His tears seemed to change from happy to sad in an instant. 

“You don’t have apologize, mon chéri. I asked you to marry me. I know that this happens sometimes, and I’m ok with it. You don’t even have to ask, just do it. I’ll know why,” Chris grabbed Aleks’s hand and gently rested it on his face, letting Aleks know it was fine to touch wherever he wanted. “If this helps you wrap your head around the situation, I don’t mind it. Just don’t poke my eyes out, alright?”

Aleks just nodded as more tears fell and he gently brushed his fingers over Chris’s cheek. Even this was enough to confirm to him that everything he just felt was a reality. He was getting married. He was getting married to the love of his life, Christophe Giacometti. He… he was no longer Aleksander Öpik. 

“Aleksander Giacometti,” he whispered. 

“What was that?”

“I said Aleksander Giacometti. That… that will be my name after I marry you, after all, won’t it?”

All Chris could do was start crying for the second time that night and nod as Aleksander finally wrapped his head around every single detail. 

“Babe… _you finally proposed to me! And you did it in Estonian?!”_

“I sure did!”

“Oh my god, I love you so much.”

And once again, they kissed. And once again, it lead to nothing.

Aleksander fell asleep right after it happened, but Chris couldn’t be mad at him. After all he’d been in shock just a few seconds ago. 

_Well,_ Chris thought, _at least he finally got his nap._

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: Chris gets his Koenigsegg Agara as a wedding gift. Aleks is a good boyfriend


End file.
